dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Foreman
Nickname "Foreman" is an infected dressed in a yellow safety vest with white reflective strips, a black t-shirt, yellow pants, a brown leather tool belt pouch, and a black helmet liner. A metal beam is pierced through its body. While his stats are identical to that of Builder (Zombie), Foreman has an additional damage attack that makes him more dangerous due to the increased damage and speed boost. In many ways, he behaves a lot like Mechanic. Much like Mechanic, Foreman always enters the battlefield rushing at a higher speed than normal. His additional attack deals 20 damage, twice his regular damage. It always crits when hitting a human unit, dealing 40 damage. He will only deal 20 damage when hitting stationary units or the bus. This attack is also capable of hitting several units right in front of it, meaning more than one unit can get killed or seriously harmed if bundled close together enough. If he successfully lands his attack, he will deal 20 damage to himself and fall a bit backward before quickly getting back up. Since Foreman always takes damage after landing his charging attack, he'll be a bit easier to deal with since he always loses a quarter of his full health. However, it is also possible to stop him from rushing with an extremely precise melee attack, which will cause him to fall but won't inflict the 20 self-inflicted damage as a result. It should be noted that if Foreman is buffed by red aura, he will deal more damage with his additional damage attack, but the self-inflicted damage will not increase and remain the same. Thanks to his bullet resistance, most ranged units will due very little to stop his rush and may end up taking the brunt of his charge attack. The best way to fight against him is to send out some fast cheap melee unit like Redneck as cannon fodder and let Foreman hit them. Afterward, send out more melee units to finish him off. If rage has been accumulated, Empty Barrel or Red Barrel can be dropped on him with good timing to not only stop his charge much earlier, but save on the courage that would have been spent on sending out a sacrificial melee unit. Although unlikely, Mechanic's own additional damage attack can sometimes take Foreman out before he manages to charge into him first. Policeman is one of the few ranged units that are a good option against him since Foreman's additional damage attack deals melee damage and his resistance will reduce the 40 crit damage down to just half. Abilities * Additional damage attack. ** Charges at twice his base speed, dealing 20 melee damage on hit. Deals critical hit on human units. ** Deals 20 self-inflicted melee damage upon hitting something with its charge attack. ** Causes self-inflicted knockback upon taking melee damage, self-inflicted or otherwise. * Bullet resistance (90% damage reduction). * Knocks the enemy back on critical hit. First Encountered * Stage 2, Mission 25. Trivia * Foreman is one of the rarest zombies encountered, as he only appears in Mission 25 and the Halloween Event. * Before update 2.3.1, Foreman used to be named "Builder Run." Gallery Foreman (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies